Total Drama (Anime Version)
Story Season One This season was about twenty-two teenage contestants who signed up for a reality show on an island known as "Camp Wawanakwa" or "Total Drama Island." The teens were originally under the impression that they were going to be on a show called "I Wanna Be Famous," where they live in a luxurious mansion and "play guitars and have a great time." According to Chris, to be on the show, you had to be at least fifteen-twenty-four years old, and "kooky, obnoxious, stuck-up, dense, loud, annoying, filthy, or anywhere remotely in between." The twenty-two teens are divided into two separate teams, the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass. The two teams are given challenges every three days which they must compete in. The losing team would then vote one of their members off. The losing contestant must walk the Dock of Shame, and go to the Boat of Losers, which will then take the losing camper away. This process perpetuates on and on until only two people are left, and then they compete in a final challenge until only one person remains on the island. The last contestant standing wins $100,000 in prize money. Season Two After the events of Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, where all of Season One's contestants attempt (and fail) to win one million dollars in a final challenge at Camp Wawanakwa, Chris McLean recruits a lucky sixteen who came closest to continue on to the second season that takes place on an abandoned film lot in Toronto. For forty-eight days, the cast is forced to compete in movie genre themed challenges for the one million dollar grand prize, faced with new challenges, surprises, and drama. Split into two new teams, the Killer Directors and the Screaming Actors, the contestants take part in various movie-genre-based challenges, where the winning teams gain immunity or rewards for their successes. The losing team is forced to attend an award ceremony, where they voted on who would receive the Gilded Chris Award of immunity and who would be forced to take the Walk of Shame to the Lame-o-sine, eliminated from the competition. The lucky castmate who outlasts the other castmates wins the highly anticipated $1,000,000. Season Three During the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, all of the contestants from the first two seasons end up going to great lengths to prevent from being has-beens and being replaced by Chris' new reality concept: Total Drama Dirtbags. Ultimately, after proving themselves through nearly catastrophic means, Chris rescues a group of thirteen (as well as two new faces) to join him on a journey around the world in the third season. Traveling around on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, the cast participates in new challenges in various countries on six continents with all new drama and challenges awaiting them. Split into two separate teams after the first challenge, the teams work to achieve immunity as well as first-class to their next destination. The losing team is now forced to attend a ceremony where one member is forced to take the Drop of Shame from the plane to wherever they land. The lucky castmate who outlasts the rest of the contestants wins the $1,000,000 at the end of the journey. Characters Total Drama (Anime Version)/List of Teams Adults *Chris McLean *Chef Hatchet Killer Bass *Ezekiel *Eva *Katie *Sadie *Courtney *Trent *Bridgette *Izzy *Geoff *Duncan *Owen Screaming Gophers *Noah *Justin *Tyler *Cody *Beth *Harold *Lindsay *DJ *LeShawna *Heather *Gwen Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special *Blaineley *Josh Total Drama World Tour *Brady *Sierra Character Participation This is a basic, brief summary of each contestant's participation in the series so far, with their status in each season included. Key: *y :''' It is '''confirmed that this contestant will compete in the show from the start. *n :''' It is '''confirmed that this contestant will not compete. *> :''' This contestant '''debuts later and therefore did not compete in this season. Voicing *NOTE: The English voices were provided by the Fillipino Voice Actors. However, none of the characters sound similar than what they sounded like in the Canadian or the American versions of the show. Episodes See: Total Drama (Anime Version)/Episode List Theme songs Opening Theme: #01: "私は有名になりたい -Let's All Be Superstars-" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation (season 1-2) #02: "OH YEEEEEAH!!!!!" by Tsukidamo Country(season 3) Ending Theme: #01: "Try Harder Next Time" by Flyleaf (season 1-2) #02: "あえてを失う一誰のようになる" by fripSide featuring Fred Durst of Limp Bizkit & motsu(season 3) English Version: *Opening: Same as the Japanese Intro *Ending: The ending uses shortened versions of the Japanese opening and ending themes each episode. Elimination Season One 24. Noah - His lack of skills were nt useful for the team. 23. Justin - Heather got her team to vote off the biggest threat. 22. Tyler - He wasn't useful to the team. 21. Ezekiel - His comments about girls lacking everything that boys are better at. 20. Eva - Her temper caused her to get the boot. 19. Sadie - She wasn't useful to the Killer Bass. 18. Cody - Didn't complete the challenge. 17. Katie - Quit the game in order to be with Sadie. 16. Izzy - Courtney convinced her team to vote off Izzy. 15. Courtney - She tried to throw her team's challenges to get Owen elimianted, but was caught by Trent, who told everything to the Killer Bass. 14. Trent - Duncan convinced his team to vote off Trent as payback for eliminating Duncan's girlfriend, Courtney. (MERGE) 13. Beth - Duncan's all-Bass alliance viewed her as a threat. 12. Harold - His crying about Beth caused his elimination. He voted himself off to be with Beth. 11. Lindsay - She reluctantly threw the challenge to Courtney so she can win. As a result, Lindsay was eliminated when Courtney double-crossed her. 10. Courtney - Without immunity, there was a perfect chance for Heather to convince everyone to vote off Courtney, for beng a threat. 9. Bridgette - Duncan, Owen, and Tyler convinced Geoff to vote off Bridgette. 8. Geoff - Quit to be with Bridgette, again. 7. Gwen - Her negative attitude was a perfect target for elimination. 6. Duncan - LeShawna, Heather, and Tyler mutually disliked him. 5. Owen - Heather and Tyler voted him off in a 2-1-1-1 vote. 4. Tyler - Chef liked DJ more than Tyler did. 3. Heather - Her refusal to get her head shaved caused her to get the boot. 2. LeShawna - She was the runner-up for Total Drama Island. 1. DJ - He won Total Drama Island. Season Two 17. Bridgette - Duncan convinced his team to vote off Bridgette for trying to help the other team win, due to her attraction with Geoff. 16. Geoff - The team felt that he was useless due to his lazy attitude. 15. Trent - The team viewed him as a threat. 14. Gwen - The team believed that Gwen was interfering with Duncan and Heather's relationship. However, Heather unintentionally got Gwen eliminated with the help of Harold, and LeShawna. However, DJ, Duncan, and Cody did not join Heather's vote in a 3-2-2 vote. 13. DJ - Cody was supposed to be eliminated, but DJ quit to save Cody, who deserves a chance at a million more. 12. Izzy - Courtney got her team to vote out Izzy for being annoying. 11. Heather - The Gaffers viewed her as bossy. 10. LeShawna - A tie in votes between Duncan and LeShawna caused Duncan to use his idol on himself, sending LeShawna home. Cody and Bridgette are the only Gaffers not to get votes from their teammates. 9. Justin - The Grips viewed him as useless. 8. Lindsay - The Grips believed that she was a threat when Duncan unintentionally chose Courtney as immune from tonight's vote. (MERGE) 7. Duncan - Sent home because Harold, Cody, Bridgette, and Beth all mutually disliked him. The other reason being the fact that Duncan got LeShawna eliminated. 6. Courtney - Harold, Cody, Beth and Owen all mutually disliked Courtney because she was a threat. 5. Bridgette - Owen and Harold voted for her in a 2-1-1 vote. 4. Harold - Lost the sudden-death elimination challenge, because his performance was weak. He was eliminated without any votes. 3. Cody - Between Cody and Beth, Owen voted for Cody because he was afraid that Cody is a threat. 2. Owen - He was the runner-up for Total Drama Action. 1. Beth - She won Total Drama Action, and the million dollars. Season Three 16. Duncan - His refusal to sing caused his elimination. 15. Courtney - A tie in votes between Cody and Courtney caused a revote. Courtney was eliminated when Noah changed his mind, after he accidentally voted for Cody. 14. Ezekiel - His team believed that he was interfering with Bridgette and Geoff's relationship. 13. Sadie - Her team thought that her attitude was very annoying. 12. Katie - She threw the challenge, so she can be with Sadie again. 11. Eva - Her team viewed her as a major threat because of her raging behavior. 10. Noah - Owen was supposed to be eliminated, but Noah stepped up to the plate and quit to keep Owen safe. 9. Courtney - She lost the first challenge. (MERGE) 8. Tyler - Brady convinced Izzy, Sierra and Geoff to vote him off. 7. Owen - He was a major threat because of his constantly happy behavior, and the fact that he ranked higher last season. 6. Bridgette - Izzy, Brady and Sierra viewed her as a threat. 5. Geoff - He voted himself out to be with Bridgette again. 4. Brady - Did not techically complete the challenge when Cody, thinking that there will be a voting ceremony, told Brady that Beth was in quicksand. This endued Brady to be eliminated. 3. Sierra - Izzy, torn apart between voting for either Cody or Sierra, felt that Sierra is more of a threat than Cody. 2. Cody - He were the runner-up for Total Drama World Tour. 1. Izzy - She won Total Drama World Tour, and the million dollars. Production Companies *Sony Pictures Television International *TV Tokyo Corporation (Japan) (Original Airing) *Warner Brothers International Television Distribution (USA) *Ocean Productions (Worldwide) Broadcasting Companies *TVB Pearl (Hong Kong) *Super RTL (Germany) *CBC (Canada) *Cartoon Network (USA) *Anime Network (USA/On Demand) *Rede Globo (Brazil) *Boomerang (Phillipines) *TVE1 (Spain) *Italia 1 (Italy) *Channel One (Russia) *Disney Cinemagic (Europe) *TF1 (France) *Cartoon Network (Mexico) Trivia *The English dubbing is set to be aired on Cartoon Network in 2024, at 7:00am. *The characters' voices in the English dubbing sounds different than the original Canadian version. *There are differences between the 2008 series and the anime: **Owen, Izzy, and Trent switch teams with DJ, Harold and Tyler in the anime version of the show. **DJ, Beth and Izzy win a season in the anime version. ***Although in the 2008 series, Beth won in the alternate ending. **Brady replaces Alejandro in the anime. *Geoff, Duncan, Owen, Bridgette, Cody, and Courtney are the only contestants to get eliminated in all three seasons. **Of those six, Bridgette and Courtney are the only females. *This season also has alternate endings to the finale episodes. **DJ, Beth, and Izzy are the official winners of the series, as this version originated in Japan. **LeShawna, Beth, and Cody win in the Occidental Countries. **LeShawna, Owen, and Izzy win in the United States. ***Izzy is the only winner to win in Japan and the United States ***Season Three is the only season to have the winner be the same in Japan and the US, where both countries have different winners. ****LeShawna won TDI in the United States, while DJ won in Japan. ****Owen won TDA in the United States, whilst Beth won in Japan. ***This is a reverse to the real series where the third season has different winners in the United States, whilst the first two seasons had the winners be the same in both the US and Canada. ****Heather won in United States, and Alejandro won in Canada. Category:Anime